


emotional

by iscreamwescream



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, oof, this is a shitshow sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscreamwescream/pseuds/iscreamwescream
Summary: audrey is done





	emotional

Audrey was defeated, Noah and Emma hated her for bringing Piper to Lakewood. The second killer was blackmailing her with her friends safety now that the secret was out. She new that she would still do anything for them, but she could only take so much. But at this point it wasn’t like anyone needed her anymore, Brooke and Emma were best friends and Noah has Zoë now so she just had to keep them alive no matter the cost. 

The new killer, who she decided to nickname Asshole, had her racing to the motel where Emma was. She almost hit a car on her way but made it in time. 

“Why the fuck did you call the police it's just my dad. God you really must hate me or something if you’re stooping this low.” Emma growls at Audrey. Backing away Audrey apologized “I’m really sorry Emma, I guess after everything I’ve become really paranoid.” “Well you brought this down on all of us, so at least karma is paying you back. Now lay off.” Emma sneered walking toward her car.

Audrey backed up slowly from the seen, then ran to her car and left. She was halfway home when she noticed the tears.   
She walked up to her room in an almost trance like state, laying down on her bed. She heard her phone ring after what felt like hours, picking it up to see ‘unknown’ flash across her screen. She sighed and picked it up. 

“Hello there partner.” “What now?” Tired of the bullshit. “Well your little friends are gonna die if that attitude continues.” “Just kill me instead and get on with your life dude I am so over this game, I’m done. You know where I live, doors and windows are unlocked and I am ready for the taking.” She hung up and threw her phone across the room, shattering as it hit the wall. 

Either he would show up or there were a nice bottle of sleeping pills in the bathroom but she wasn’t planning on seeing tomorrow. Laying back down she realized this was a long time coming, she hadn't been able to feel happy since that night at Wren lake, hell, probably since Emma left her for Nina’s gang.

Numbly walking into the bathroom, she grabbed the pills and went into her room.   
She grabbed a piece of paper, writing an apology for ever bringing Piper to town and lamenting that this should have happened before she had the chance to write her, and signed it. 

“Fuck it, I am done.” She said to herself, and probably Asshole, knowing he can definitely see from her open laptop. She dumped as many pills into her mouth as she could swallow, then again to finish the bottle. She laid down in her bed, as tears streamed down her face like they had since the motel. She would finally be free of all of this, and maybe her dad is right and she can see Rachel in the afterlife, but who knows. She heard a noise from her laptop and began to look at it purely on instinct, and saw that a Skype from Emma, Noah, and Brooke was opening. 

She was too sluggish to go to close it, the pills kicking in slowly.

“Audrey why did you call us?” Noah asked annoyed. “Noah I don’t think she did, she looks asleep. It’s probably just someone messing with us.” Brooke says noticing how tired Audrey looks, the dark bags beneath her eyes and the defeated look on her face. “Lets just remov-“ Emma is cut off when Audrey starts crying again, attempting in vain to get up for the laptop. 

“No.” She gets the words out. “Hang up, he’s.” She begins to feel her body overrun with exhaustion, and settles herself against a corner. “He’s making you watch, watch someone else die. Just hang up.” The anger at her friends fills her enough to speak. “You don't care so just hang up.” Brooke gasps, “I’m sorry I’ve been distant but Audrey I don’t blame you for anything. I think Emma is being stupid. Why do you think you’re going to die?” The alarm in Brooke's voice is enough to realize she and Brooke were still talking. Overwhelmed with more guild that when she began her conquest. “Nothing, nevermind itss noth.” Her words begin to slur and her vision fades in and out, she can feel herself begin to slump forward and Noah gasps, because he can see the empty pill bottle with a refill date from that day on the desk right in close up view of the camera. 

“Someone call an ambulance, I’m on my way over.” He rises quickly, bringing his phone on skype with him. “Why Noah, she's just being paranoid, look at her she's exhausted just let her sleep it off.” Emma presses. He can hear Brooke calling and Emma berating her for calling. “Emma shut the fuck up, she knows she’s going to die because she’s trying to kill herself.” He yells toward his phone. Now in the car he speeds as fast as he can toward Audrey.

Audrey can no longer hear what's happening, only wish that they would just hang up already. She brought this on everyone and she’s done making their lives worse. The fact that they are trying to be nice after all she’s done to them makes her feel even worse. She wishes she could curse Asshole but he isn’t here, just watching from the sidelines. She knows she’s still crying, and she thinks she can hear someone running up the stairs now and she tries protesting.

“Stop, I want this. Please let me have this. Please.” Fear of survival fills her “Please I need to stop hurting everyone let me go.” 

“It would hurt if I let you.” Noah

Everything goes black.

 

 

Noah was not expecting this in the slightest, he had stopped talking to Audrey for a couple of days to cool of. This was never his intention, to bring her to this. Now he was waiting in his best friends room in a panic making sure she doesn’t choke on her own vomit or stop breathing until paramedics get here. 

As he sat there he realized her laptop was still Skyping, but now Brooke was driving to the hospital, and Emma had hung up. Kieran had been added by her, probably to keep her calm in the car. As Noah calmly stroked Audrey’s hair, he heard sirens outside. He had made the risky decision of leaving the front door open so he could stay with Audrey until the paramedics came, not really caring about the other killer. 

As the paramedics took Audrey away, they offered to take him as well. So as they all piled into the ambulance, Noah had time to be alone with his thoughts despite the flurry of action around him.

He felt completely numb to everything around him. The possibility that the last words his best friend would ever say to him would be a plea to allow her death, it just broke him. 

Once at the hospital, they took her away and left him in the waiting room where Brooke appeared, Brooke who slapped him across the face.

“My god Noah, you and Emma really fucked up. I’ve been busy helping my family recover from my father dying and Jake missing, and you guys drive Audrey over the edge for being lonely.” Brooke is seething. “Call Maggie, she has medical proxy privileges and Mr. Jensen is in another country for preaching or something.”

Noah does as he is told then sits down in a chair. His eyes never once leaving the doors to the hallway they took Audrey down.

 

Audrey didn’t know how to feel. Pretty horrible considering her she had her stomach pumped and was restrained to a bed. She had never wished for the killer to be around more, with another gift just for her. She sat up as much as she could, and saw Noah sitting in a chair asleep. She couldn’t help the mix of anger and guilt at the sign of him, he ruined all she had going for her, but she had brought on so much hurt for him. Noah bringing her to the hospital seemed fair, but then she noticed Brooke draped over her bed and realized what Brooke has gone through, more than anyone else recently. 

“Shit.” Audrey hadn’t even realized she said it outloud, but when Brooke’s tear stricken face shot up from the bed, she felt worse than before she took all those pills. 

“Au- Audrey!” Just Brooke’s tone alone makes Audrey had tried harder.

“Why, come here and stop crying.” Audrey gestured with her one unrestrained arm and made room on the bed. Brooke crawled up next to her friend and they laid together. 

“You know that no matter how those two idiots act, Kieran and I are always still around no matter how busy, and we care about you okay? Just, just please talk to us okay?” Brooke was crying again.

“Brooke-” “No Audrey, just shut up. I know me more than you know me, just trust me. We will get way further with this conversation if you just believe me.” Audrey let out a pained laugh. “Alright, I guess so.” She began to shift, uncomfortable at the pity in Brooke’s gaze. She was still upset that she survived, but Brooke seems to be genuinely upset by her actions. 

“Can, can you get him out of here Brooke. I don’t want to see him right now, or possibly ever again…” Brooke’s mood sobered up, she got off the bed and pushed Noah out of his chair, Audrey had quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep but with one eye open. 

“Out, so she doesn’t have to see you.” Brooke pointed toward the door, and Noah seemed deflated but walked out nonetheless. Brooke closed the door and turned to her again.

“He seems hurt too, but I get it. Can I let Kierein in when he gets here?” Brooke asks, settling into the chair formerly belonging to Noah.

“Yeah, course.” “Oh! I almost forgot, Maggie will be on her way back with coffee soon. We had to call her- don’t look at me like that she is your medical proxy, and if you weren’t aware you are not currently sound of mind enough to make your own decisions.” “Rude but valid I guess.”

Audrey sighed and laid back down, she truly didn’t understand how she could act so normal, but around fuckin Lakewood you learn to cope pretty quick. She was so tired, tired of everything. Eventually after sitting in silence, Maggie Duval entered the room and greeted Brooke. 

“Hi Maggie.” Audrey said sitting back up again. Maggie almost dropped her coffee rushed over to her bed.

“Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Maggie stroked Audrey’s hair, and Audrey began to cry. How this woman managed to unravel her was relatively a mystery, but it might have to do with Audrey’s cancerous mom in Boston dying.  
“I don’t know. I don't know”


End file.
